hscboardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Physics Derivations
Circular Motion # Relation between linear and angular velocity # Radial Acceleration ( Geometrical and Calculus method ) # Relation between linear and angular acceleration # Banking of Roads # Conical Pendulum # Vertical Circular Motion ## Tension ## Velocity ## Energy Gravitation # Acceleration due to Gravity # Critical Velocity # Time Period # Binding Energy of Satellite # Escape Velocity # Variation of g ## with height ## with depth # Variation of g with Lattitude Rotational Motion #Kinetic Energy of a Rotating Body #Torque of a Rotating Body #Kinetics of a Rolling Body #Theorem of Parallel Axes #Theorem of Perpendicular Axes #Application of Axes Theorems #Angular Momentum Oscillations # Differential Equation for SHM # Acceleration , Velocity and Displacement of a SHM # SHM starting from mean and extreme positions # Kinetic Energy , Potential Energy & Total Energy of a SHM # Resultant Amplitude and phase of two SHMs # Simple Pendulum # Differential Equation of a damped Oscillation Elasticity # Force exerted by Rod due to heating # Elastic Energy Surface Tension # Molecular Theory # Relation between Surface Energy and Surface Tension # Excess Pressure (Laplace's Law of Spherical Membrane) # Capillary Action Wave Motion # Equation of a Simple Harmonic Progressive Wave # Analytical Treatment of Beats Stationary Waves # Equation of a Stationary Wave # Condition for Nodes and Antinodes # Modes of Vibration of String # Specific Gravity # Modes of Vibration of Air Column closed at one end # Modes of Vibration of Air Column open at both ends # End Correction Kinetic Theory of Gases and Radiation # Boltzmann Constant # Pressure of a Gas # Boyle's Law # Kinetic Energy of a Gas # Heat Engine & Refrigerator # Absorption , Reflection and Transmission # Kirchoff's Law of Radiation # Stefan's Law # Newton's Law of Cooling Wave Theory of Light # Construction of Wavefronts # Law of Reflection # Law of Refraction # Brewster's Law # Doppler Effect in Light Interference & Diffraction # Constructive & Destructive Interference # Resultant Intensity # Analytical Treatment of Interference Bands # Expression for Fringe Width # Biprism Experiment # Diffraction # Resolving Power Electrostatics # Gauss Theorem # Charged Conducting Sphere # Charged Conducting Cylinder # Charged Conductor of any shape # Infinite Plane Sheet # Mechanical Force per unit Area # Energy Density per unit Volume # Polarization of Charges # Capacitance # Capacitance in Series & Parallel # Effect of Dielectrics on Capacity # Energy of a charged Capacitor Current Electricity # Balanced Condition for Wheatstone's Network # Determination of unknown resistance # Kelvin Method # Principle of Potentiometer # Comparison of EMFs # Sum & Difference Method # Internal Resistance of a Cell Magnetic Effect of Electric Current #Magnetic Induction along straight current carrying conductor #Magntic Induction for Solenoid #Magnetic Induction for Torroid #Moving Coil Galvanometer #Ammeter #Voltmeter #Sensitivity and Accuracy of a MCG #Cyclotron Magnetism #Circular Current loop as a Magnetic Dipole #Magnetic Dipole Moment of a revolving electron #Magnetization and Magnetic Intensity Electromagnetic Induction & Alternating Current #Thoretical Proof of e = -dΦ/dt #Transformer Equation #Coil rotating in Uniform Magnetic Field #Alternating Current #Inductive Reactance #Capacitive Reactance #Impedence in LCR Circuit #Power in AC Circuit #Resonant Frequency Electrons & Photons # Einstein's Photoelectric Equation Atoms , Molecules & Nuclei #Radius of Bohr Orbit #Energy of Electron in Bohr Orbit #Binding Energy of Electron #Bohr Equation #Decay Law #de Broglie Hypothesis Semiconductors #Action of Transistors Communication Systems # Amplitude Modulation Category:Physics Revision